Kim P
Kim Powers is a player from Sausage Island and Sausage Island AS, coming in third and eighth place, respectively. Profile Sausage Island Kim was one of the first castaways to venture onto Sausage Island. She was apart of the series' first twist, which had all of the contestants vote out one person, making them the ultimate sacrifice. Kim targeted Cirie due to having bad previous experiences with her and was able to get the majority vote on her, making her the first casualty of Sausage Island. She was a member of the Panoramio tribe, getting chosen by tribe captain, Edgardo. Kim got herself into an alliance consisting of herself, Danielle, Neleh and Sally and she was also in good standing with the other members of the tribe. When the idol twist was announced, everyone started searching for clues all over the place, including Kim and her alliance. In an attempt to gain her trust, Boston Rob showed Kim where the hidden idol board was and had not shown anyone else. Kim took that information and used the clues that she had received from Danielle and Sherea to get the idol. She went on to keep her possession of the idol a secret, while pinning it on Boston Rob when people found out the idol was gone. She pointed out that Boston Rob had given her the link to the hidden board, making him the likeliest person to have it. Panoramio would go on to win three straight challenges. At the swap, Kim was on a tribe with all former tribe members and Bob Dawg. The clear man out, Bob Dawg tried using his relationship with Kim to his advantage on his new tribe, but Kim planned on cutting him loose due to his relationship with Danielle. She led him to believe that she would be voting with him, instead it was her vote that sent him packing and he ultimately ended up being "Kimed." Kim entered the merge with many allies and an idol that people still did not know she had. Kim would go on to win the first four challenges at the merge, giving her a lot of time to plan her moves. Tension was growing between her and Danielle/Sherea and they went from being a final three to enemies. Kim ultimately was able to get Danielle out, convincing Rory to vote for her using things Danielle had said about him against her. Kim led her alliance to the final five, with only Rory standing in their way. He and Kim both had idols at the final five, making the vote very tricky. It ended up going to a revote where Neleh was voted off. Kim was not able to capitalize and ended up losing the next two immunity challenges, both won by Rory. In the end, Kim was voted out at the final three, with Rory having the sole vote and finally put an end to the rivalry between him and Kim. Kim finished in third place and was the ninth juror. She voted Jason to win at the Final Tribal Council. Voting History Sausage Island VI: All Stars Kim came into All Stars with the title "Showrunner." She was named one of the five captains after the opening challenge. The captains had to pick each others' tribes and Kim ended up on a tribe with fellow season 1 players Rory, Boston Rob and Ted. Alex, Colby and Sekou were also on Kim's tribe. They would go on to lose their first few challenges before the swap, losing Rory and Sekou along the way. At the swap, Kim was in a tough position as she had many people on her new tribe that she was not close to. Being on the wrong end of the numbers, her ally, Sandra, ended up being voted out 5-4. The tribes swapped again after only one round. Everyone competed in a reward challenge to determine tribes and Kim, Danielle, Sydney, Vecepia and Mikayla had the biggest impact on the challenge. They chose who went to which tribe and had a lot of people giving them information throughout the challenge. This was when the alliance called "The Plastics" was born. The five of them would all end up on Tres En Gwad and they managed to win every challenge that they faced as a tribe. Kim decided that she was going to search for the idol using the clues that she had gotten up until that point in the game. She was successful and found the idol for the 2nd time in the series. Another swap came and the alliance was split between the two new tribes. Kim was with Danielle, Vecepia, Mikayla and other allies in Judd, Alexis and Wanda. Sydney was on the other tribe and Kim and others agreed they would do whatever they could to protect her, even if it meant throwing a challenge. During the first vote as new tribes, Kim pushed hard for Colby to flip and side with Sydney to get rid of Boston Rob. It ended up paying off, as Colby and Candice both flipped to side with Sydney and sent Boston Rob home. Word had leaked to Alexis that Kim and her allies were throwing challenges to help Sydney. Alexis confronted Danielle about it and came up with a plan to blindside Kim with the help of Chase, Shawna, Vecepia and Wanda. The plan worked as they all kept their mouths shut, sending home Kim and her idol in one of the most shocking results of the season. Kim returned to the game in the returnee twist along with Ted at the start of the merge. Kim and Ted were targets right away for being returnees, but it was Ted who ultimately was sent home first for having very few connections and not being trusted. Kim's name came up again the round after that, but her and Danielle were able to round up the votes to get Alexis out. Kim's reasoning behind this vote was that she could not trust Alexis after what she did to her before, but Alexis saw it as a personal move. At the double tribal council, Kim wanted Judd out because she sensed that he would turn on her soon and lost trust in him. She was able to get him and Kourtney out with the help of Danielle and Shawna among others. Sydney was not happy about not being included on the vote and sought war against Kim and Danielle. The very next round, Kim was played by Vecepia and Mikayla as they both voted out Kim's top ally, Danielle, for being a huge threat. The two of them continued to lead Kim on for the next few rounds as Kim's allies continued to leave one by one. Kim was ultimately voted out 7-1 and leaving in 8th place, feeling very hurt and betrayed by her good friend, Mikayla. Kim voted for Sydney to win the game. Voting History Trivia * Kim hold the series record for most individual Immunity Challenges won in a row with 4 in Sausage Island. * Kim has the second most individual immunity wins in the series with 6, trailing only Sydney. ** She is tied with Elyse and Jamie for the second most individual wins in a single season with 4, trailing Sydney. * Kim and Vee are the only two people to earn a Hidden Immunity Idol in both seasons that they played. * Kim is one of five people to return to the game after being voted out, along with Ted, Christa, Monica and Dan Lembo. ** She survived seven tribal councils after returning, the most of the five. * Kim is one of three people to be voted out while holding onto an idol, the other being Julie in Sausage Island V and Vytas in Sausage Island IV * Kim is one of five people to attend at least 10 tribal councils in both seasons she played in. ** The other four are Candice, Miki, Sydney and Sean. Category:Players Category:SI1 Players Category:AS Players Category:Captain Category:SI9 Players